Torn
by TaliaTheGoblinQueen
Summary: A story about Olympia who ran away from home and the boys in MCR take her in :   My first story, I know its weird but be nice :
1. intro to characters

Character info:

Olympia Morgana Orlov:

Age:15

Eyes:greeny-blue

Hair:Black, red streaks

Height: 5'6

Style: Emo/Punk/Rockish

Parents: Mother dead, Father abuses her

Siblings: Older sister, only ever meets her on special occasions, hasn't seen her in years.

Friends:Loner atm, more info in story

Gerard Authur Way:

Age:16

Eyes:Brown/Green changes with his mood

Hair:Black

Height: 5'9

Style: Dark/Emo

Parents: God Knows

Siblings: Mikey

Friends: Frank, Ray, Mikey

Mikey James Way

Age:15

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5'10

Style: Geeky/Emo

Parents: God Knows

Siblings: Gerard

Friends: Frank, Ray, Gerard

Frank Anthony Iero

Age: 15

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'7

Style: Emo

Parents: Left home with Gerard and Mikey

Siblings: none

Friends: Ray, Mikey, Gerard


	2. He found me

Olympia's POV

I packed my bag for school, except today was different, instead of my school books I packed clothes, foods that would last and stole all the money my Dad had on him. There was £139, that should last me a while, long enough to find something to do with myself...I hope.

You see, ever since I was six my father had abused my mother and I. 4 years ago my Mum could take it no longer and killed herself. She told me she was sorry and that one day I'd forgive her. She left us. He laughed and I screamed. Ever since then he's been getting worse and worse. I, however, am taking a different route out to my mother. I'm running from him. Maybe my sister will help, though I doubt it, I can't even remember that bitch's name.

I took my stuff and ran, I don't think I'd ever ran faster. If I didn't get away he's hurt me worse than ever. When I hurt myself, it felt like I was releasing the pain he put in, the worse scars on my wrist are when he hurt me the most. He raped me once or twice. I hope one day someone'll kill that motherfucker. I FUCKING hate him.

I got to the park, then I had to stop. I guess I had thought this through. It was mid-Autumn and all I had was a hoodie and a bunch of t-shirts and jeans. I would freeze. There wasn't really much I could do. For now I had to make sure he'd never find me and I'd find somewhere to...well to do anything. I always thought best with music so I turned my ipod on, I realised that soon enough it'd die, and then so would I because music is my saviour, without it I'd never had lasted.

I sat for...I don't know but it was a while until someone came and sat next to me. It scared me shitless because I was in my own little world. I heard him next to me. At first, I though it was...my father.

"FUCK" I screamed

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just...never mind" There was the most beautiful person sitting next to me, he was so fuckin' cute, yet he was spluttering like an idiot.

"Umm, no, I just thought you were someone else, sorry" I couldn't take my eyes from his, he was so...perfect.

"Why, were you expecting someone?"

"No, well yes, but I don't want him to find me,"

"Oh, running away?"

I nodded, it was all I could think to do, he was a complete stranger, but I wanted to tell him.

"From home? School? A psycho Murderer?" he asked. _Why does he care_ I wondered.

"...home." CRAP! I was gonna end up telling him everything.

"How come?" _Why does he have to be so fucking curious?_

"My dad's an arse, ummm, I'm Olympia by the way" I smiled at him, it was fake, but it was polite.

"Well, I'm Frank and a pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone on the streets." The blood rose to my cheeks.

"Thanks, but I have nowhere else to go, I didn't really think this through..." I smiled at him, he gave back a massive grin. Frank was just so...perfect.

"You do now."

He took my hand and led me somewhere. As we walked we were talking about any random shit. He caught on that my parents were a touchy subject, so he didn't asked again.

This was the first time I've smiled in... since my mother died...


	3. Down an Alleyway

Olympia's POV

Frank was leading me down the street. Did I mention how cute he was?

He turned down an alleyway, one of those creepy ones with old warehouses that your told to never go down.

"Umm, where are we going?" I asked, I really didn't like it here.

"Well, we have a hide out, just down here. Don't worry, no one ever comes down here." He took all my worries away. For a second I forgot why I had ran, every time I remembered; it hit me life a knife.

"People don't come down here for a reason..."

"I guess, we just never see anyone down here, god knows why..."

"Oh, well...OK. Why do you come down here anyway?"

"We found a place no one knew about, or ever came to. It gave us somewhere to escape to. Life's a bitch, so here's where we run from it."

"Well, I guess I know what you mean there," I understood better than anyone "How much further? Is it one of these warehouses?"

"Ermm, yeah. It's not the best hangout, but it's ours"

"OK then. How much further? My legs kill from running from my...house."

"A couple more down, want me to carry you?"

"Ummm, it's OK. I don't want to crush you." I wouldn't crush him, I barely ever ate. There never was anything to eat. I was locked in my room the whole time, if I left, he'd get me.

"OK then, though I don't think you would." He winked at me and laughed. I swear to god my heart just skipped a beat, he was just...I found someone who didn't hate me.

"No, me either. I just think it'd be awkward."

We fell apart laughing, it felt good to laugh again. I hadn't laughed it years, I didn't even remember what it was like. Today I finally feel an emotion that doesn't bring me to tears, I found someone who gives a shit...at least I hope I had.

"OK, this is the place." Frank said, he pushed on two points of the door and yelled to be let in, he winked and smiled again. I didn't know what the hell I was feeling, but it was nice.

He took my hand and led me in...


End file.
